Sorry, Blame It On Me
by 17goingon12
Summary: Netherlands tahu, dialah penyebab air mata Indonesia menetes. Hanya dia, dan selalu dia. OC Male!Indonesia


Desclaimer: Hetalia masih punyanya Hidekaz-sensei. Lagu Sorry, Blame It On Me punyanya Akon

Summary: Netherlands tahu, dialah penyebab air mata Indonesia menetes. Hanya dia, dan selalu dia. OC Male! Indonesia

Selamat Membaca!

**Sorry, Blame It On Me**

_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home_

_I was on the road and you were alone_

Netherlands sedang membenahi lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka secara kasar.

"Nether, ayo main!" ajak seorang anak kecil kelewat hiperaktif yang tadi tiba-tiba masuk sambil membanting pintu.

"Nesia, aku kan sedang bekerja," jawab Netherlands halus.

"Tapi kan kemarin Netherlands udah janji mau nemenin aku main hari ini." Indonesia merengek sambil memasang tampang memelas yang biasanya akan membuat Netherlands menyerah.

Netherlands menatap wajah manis anak kecil itu sejenak. Ia berusaha menangkis keinginan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menuruti permintaan Indonesia.

Melihat Netherlands yang hanya diam saja, Indonesia kembali merajuk, "Ayolah, Nether." Kali ini Indonesia berusaha lebih manghayati perannya dan memasang tampang seimut dan sememelas mungkin.

"Hah," Netherlands menghela nafas, "iya, iya." Akhirnya Netherlands mengakui kekalahannya dan mengikuti kemauan Indonesia.

"Yay!" anak kecil itu bersorak gembira, "ayo cepat Nether, kita keluar!"

Netherlands hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Indonesia. Tetapi, baru saja Netherlands beranjak dari kursinya, tiba-tiba telepon di mejanya berbunyi nyaring. Tanpa bertele-tele Netherlands mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Apa? Baik, saya akan segera ke sana. Graag gedaan." Netherlands menutup telepon itu sembari menghela nafas. Indonesia hanya bisa menatap Netherlands dengan bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Netherlands di telepon.

"Maaf Nesia," ujar Netherlands lirih, "hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain."

Indonesia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyaaan itu. "Ke-kenapa? Nether kan sudah janji." Air mata mulai menggenang di mata bulatnya yang hitam pekat,

"Ada sedikit masalah di perkebunan kita yang ada di Bandung. Aku harus segera pergi untuk mengurusnya," aku Netherlands. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa berat harus mengingkari janjinya dengan Indonesia.

Indonesia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia berlari keluar dari ruang kerja Netherlands dan masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Mungkin Indonesia terlihat egois. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang butuh perhatian.

"Het spijt me," ucap Netherlands sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan Indonesia yang sedang menangis sendirian di kamar.

_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go_

Sepasang mata hitam menatap hamparan laut luas di hadapannya. Pemilik mata indah itu terus memperhatikan sebuah kapal besar yang baru saja pergi. Kapal yang lama kelamaan terlihat semakin kecil dan akhirnya menghilang. Kapal yang membawa Netherands pergi meninggalkan Indonesia yang masih menatap hamparan laut luas di hadapannya.

"Indonesia, ayo kita pulang!" suara seseorang mengagetkan Indonesia.

Indonesia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Di sana, di belakang Indonesia, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek. Mata hitam kecoklatannya menatap tajam mata Indonesia.

"Jepang, kau mengangetkanku saja," ucap Indonesia pada pemuda itu.

Saat itu Indonesia belum mengetahui kekejaman yang sesungguhnya dari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu. Begitu pula dengan Netherlands, yang pergi tanpa tahu penderitaan yang akan dialami Indonesia.

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_

_That you're sitting home just wishing we_

_could go back to when it just you and me_

Indonesia berjalan di tengah reruntuhan bangunan. Menyaksikan keadaan yang kacau balau karena perang yang berkepanjangan. Perang, perlawanan, dan pemberontakan. Semuanya hanya untuk satu tujuan. Kemerdekaan yang tak kunjung ia raih.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Mencoba mencari sisa kehidupan yang tertinggal. Mencari apa saja yang tersisa selain rasa sepi yang mencekam. Ia terus mencari, sampai akhirnya ia lihat sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya di depan sana.

Indonesia berlari mendekati sosok itu. Ia berusaha menggapai sosok itu, tepat saat sosok itu membalikan badan.

"Netherlands," ucap Indonesia lirih saat menyadari siapa sosok di depannya.

"Nesia, tunggulah! Aku pasti akan mengusirnya." Hanya itulah kata-kata yang ia dengar dari mulut Netherlands. Sebelum sosok pemuda itu berlahan menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kesunyian.

xXx

"Netherlands!"

Indonesia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk di ranjangnya. Ternyata semua hanya mimpi. Termasuk janji manis yang didengarnya. Indonesia selalu berharap bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Saat sebelum semua kejadian memilukan ini terjadi. Saat ia masih bisa tertawa lepas bersama Netherlands.

"Sanggupkah kau mengusirnya, Netherlands." Indonesia menatap sebuah bendera yang berdiam di kamarnya. Bendera putih dengan lingkaran merah di tengahnya.

_If I can apologize for being wrong_

_Then it just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain_

_And you can put the blame on me_

Maaf, sejuta maaf ingin Netherlands ucapkan pada pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu berdiri di sana, menggenggam sebuah bambu runcing. Tangannya gemetar dan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Nesia, ma..."

"Diam!" bentak Indonesia sebelum Netherlands menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Netherlands tahu, dialah penyebab air mata Indonesia menetes. Hanya dia, dan selalu dia. Berjuta kali dia menyakiti hati dan menghianati Indonesia. Menghianati kepercayaan yang sudah Indonesia berikan sejak dulu.

Andai, andai saja, Indonesia masih mau memaafkannya.

_I'm sorry for the thing that he put you through_

_And all the times you didn't know what to do_

Indonesia memandang keluar, melalui satu-satunya jendela di kamarnya. Pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Para _romusha_ yang sedang bekerja di ladang, lengkap dengan tentara-tentara Jepang yang mengawasi sambil menopang senjata. Indonesia melihat seorang wanita tua terjatuh saat bekerja. Beberapa tentara langsung mendekatinya. Tentu saja tidak untuk menolong. Tapi untuk memukul dan menendang tubuh lemah wanita tua itu.

Indonesia menggengam erat teralis-teralis besi di jendela. Teralis yang menjadi penghalangnya untuk keluar dari kamar yang sudah seperti penjara ini. Perbuatan tentara-tentara itu sungguh di luar batas. Ingin rasanya Indonesia menghajar mereka untuk menolong wanita tua itu. Tapi apa daya, Indonesia terkurung di kamarnya sendiri. Indonesia merasa lemah, tak berdaya, sekaligus tak berguna.

"Sedang meratapi nasibmu?"

Indonesia membalikkan badan ke arah asal suara itu. Di sana, di depan pintu, Jepang sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Indonesia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Indonesia bertanya balik, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jepang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela lalu tersenyum sinis. "Pantas saja pemasukan dari negaramu akhir-akhir ini berkurang. Rakyatmu tidak pernah bekerja dengan baik."

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir semua ini salah rakyatku? Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana cara tentara-tentaramu menyiksa rakyatku?" bentak Indonesia padanya, "Kau sungguh biadab! Tidak berprikemanusiaan sama sekali!"

"PLAAK!"

Suara tamparan yang cukup keras menggema di kamar ini. Indonesia meyentuh pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Jepang.

"Jaga mulutmu!" perintah Jepang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan. Indonesia hanya bisa diam menghadapi kemarahan Jepang.

Jepang pun keluar dari kamar Indonesia. Meninggalkan indonesia yang menangis sendirian. Bukan, bukan tamparan itu yang ditangisinya. Jepang sudah sering menyiksanya lebih dari ini sehingga menyisakan bekas-bekas luka yang masih terasa perih di punggung dan sekujur tubuhnya. Indonesia hanya menangisi dirinya yang lemah. Yang tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk membela rakyatnya.

_I'm sorry that your life turned out this way_

_I'm sorry that they come and took me away_

"Maaf, maafkan aku Nesia," Netherlands berbisik pelan di teinga Indonesia. Membiarkan butiran-butiran indah bernama air mata mengalir dari matanya. Mata yang biasanya selalu tegas. Mata yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kepercayaan diri. Mata yang kini terlihat redup saat Netherlands menatapnya. Indonesia mengusap lembut air mata itu. Merasakan cairan hangat itu menetes di jarinya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa lebih kuat. Sehingga kau tidak perlu jatuh ke tangan orang itu." Netherlands menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Anak kecil yang dulu dia rawat, entah sejak kapan sudah tumbuh sebesar ini.

"Sudah cukup!" teriakan seseorang mengejutkan mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kau segera enyah dari sini, Netherands. Indonesia sudah menjadi milikku." Seorang pemuda berwajah asia mencengkram tangan Indonesia dan menariknya menjauh dari Netherlands. Sementara itu dua orang berpakaian tentara memegang lengan Netherlands dan membuatnya jatuh bersimpuh.

"Sialan kau Jepang!" umpat Netherlands, "Aku pasti akan merebut Nesia lagi darimu."

"Kamu hanya besar mulut!" bentak Jepang. "Bahkan dua tentaraku pun tidak bisa kau lawan." Jepang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Netherlands berusaha meronta dari cengkraman kedua tentara itu. Tapi yang dia dapat justru tendangan demi tendangan di tubuhnya yang sudah lemah itu. Indonesia menutup matanya dan memalingkan muka. Tak sanggup melihat Netherlands disiksa lebih jauh.

Sebelumnya Indonesia menginginkan Netherlands pergi. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat Netherlands disiksa seperti itu. Indonesia masih menginginkan kemerdekaannya. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Bukan dengan mengganti Netherlands dengan Jepang. Ini sama saja seperti lari dari kejaran beruang dan bersembunyi di kandang ular berbisa.

Jepang melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Indonesia dan berjalan mendekati Netherlands. "Masih berani besar mulut?" Jepang mengambil katana miliknya dan mendekatkannya pada muka Netherlands.

"Cukup! Biarkan dia pergi! Kumohon, jangan siksa dia lebih jauh lagi," teriak Indonesia.

Jepang memalingkan muka padaku dan tersenyum sinis. "Oh, jadi aku tidak boleh melukai wajah tampan orang ini, huh?" Jepang menggoreskan ujung katananya di pipi Netherlands. Cairan merah mengalir dari goresan itu.

"Kubilang cukup!" Indonesia jatuh bertumpu pada kedua kakinya dan terisak pelan. Ia dapat merasakan air mata mengalir di pipinya yang dingin.

Netherlands sudah kalah.

_I'm sorry that it took so long to see_

_I'm sorry that it took so long to speak_

_And you can put that blame on me_

_FIN_

A/N: Hai semuanya! Setelah hiatus yang culup panjang, akhirnya saya kembali membawa fanfic baru.

Nini: Hiiatus? Emangnya kamu pernah bilang kalo mau hiatus?

Rain: Eh, emang belum bilang? Hehehe, maaf deh kalo gitu.

Nini: Ga usah minta maaf, emang ada yang peduli kalo kamu hiatus?

Rain: Nini kejam T_T *hiks...hiks...*

Sebenernya fanfic ini udah aku tulis sejak lama. Cuma, gara-gara topik tentang zaman penjajahan udah pasaran dan udah sering aku tulis, makanya fanfic ini nggak jadi ku upload. Tapi, editorku(Nini) nyuruh buat nge-upload fanfic ini. Jadinya, aku upload deh fanficnya.

Aku akan sangat berbahagia loh, kalo kamu mau meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata untukku. So, mind to review?


End file.
